


Thanksgiving Meet Cute

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had plans of sweats and frozen waffles for her Thanksgiving until her neighbor and good friend Scott drags her to his families dinner. Where she meets Scott's handsome brother Chris Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Meet Cute

"You can't catch me, Emma." Chloe teased, running around the corner out of the kitchen. 

"I'm going to get you my little pretty." Emma said in a low dark voice as she rounded the corner after Chloe, almost crashing head first into the wall thanks to the blanket over her head. Emma turned the corner into the foyer crashing into Chris, who was hanging his coat up on the coat rack. Emma fell back on her ass letting out a yelp and a giggle. Chris spun around checking to see who had rammed into him was okay. 

"Are you okay?" He asked holding his hand out to Emma.

Emma pulled off the blanket off her head still giggling at herself "my word running into you is like running into a brick wall. I'm lucky I didn't break anything." her thick Irish accent shinning through. She slid her hand into Chris', letting him help her up from the floor and rubbing her bum as she secretly eyed Chris. "So you must be Chris, the brother I've been hearing so much about." She smiled.

"That would be me and don't believe everything they say about me." He chuckled "and you are?" 

"I'm Emma, Emma Callahan." 

"Wait you're Callahan? Scott's Callahan?" Chris looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"The one and only." 

"It's just you're not what I imagined." 

"Let me guess you pictured me more as a dude." She chuckled, not surprised that Scott would leave out the all important detail about Emma being a girl. 

"It's just when he would talk about you it was about the ball games and nights out at the bar. Never really mentioned that you...." 

"Oh Christopher, you finally made it. Happy thanksgiving, sweetheart." Lisa Chris' mother came around the corner, her face beaming with joy when she saw her son. She slid in giving Chris a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Oh good I see you have met the lovely Emma, your brother's sweet neighbor." She smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma and giving her a side hug. 

"Yes mom, we bumped into each other here in the foyer." He winked. 

"Oh good. Dinner is going to be another twenty minutes, so why don't you two grab a drink and join the family in the living room." She gave Emma one last squeeze before heading back to the kitchen to pull out the turkey from the oven. Chris followed Emma into the living room, checking out her plump curvy ass and smiling to himself. 

"So what'll ya have?" Chris asked, stepping behind the wet bar.

"A beer would be fantastic." Emma smiled graciously. Her nerves about spending Thanksgiving with a bunch of strangers starting to subside now that Chris was here. 

"I hope Sam Adams is okay." He smiled, twisting the cap off with his strong hands then slid the bottle over to Emma. 

"It's perfect thank you." She took a sip of the cold beer the bubbles tickling her throat. 

"So how did you get roped into spending Thanksgiving with my crazy family?" He asked, leaning against the bar and taking a sip of his beer. 

"Well Scooter found out I was planning on staying home eating frozen waffles in my sweats for thanksgiving and he insisted I join him here." 

"Wait. scooter you call him scooter." Chris threw is head back letting out a hardy deep laugh. "I'm gonna give him so much shit about that name." 

"Please do. He got that name after a drunken incident with a scooter and a parking meter." She giggled. 

Chloe popped up next to Emma "here you are, Emma. Where did you do?" 

"Oh my gosh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I ended up running into a wall and your uncle Chris here was just helping me feel better." 

Chloe looked up at Chris giving him a big goofy grin "uncle Chris is good at making people feel better. When I had the flu he stayed with me one day and we played board games and he let me win and he let me eat popsicles. And he didn't get mad when I threw up on his shoes. Will you play Sorry with me later, Emma?" 

"I would be happy to." Emma smiled, watching as Chloe skipped off to the kitchen, then turned her attention back to Chris. "You must have earned Uncle of the year for that." Gorgeous and good with kids he's earning even more points, she thought to herself. 

"She's my little buddy." He shyly grinned. "So tell me more about how Scooter got his new name." 

Emma went on in detail about that crazy night, with Chris hanging on her every word. She felt so at ease with Chris there wasn't the awkward pauses that came with talking with some of Chris' other family. He was very sweet and funny, with sparkling blue eyes that drew her in. 

As the night went on Emma had relaxed and was charming the pants off Chris' family with her tales from Ireland and her adventures working in the PR department for the Red Sox. And she couldn't help but trade flirty glances at Chris from across the table and it appeared Chris' mom had noticed and made certain Emma and Chris were seated next to each other for the rest of the night. 

"So you realize your mum is trying to play match maker with us." Emma leaned in whispering in Chris' ear. 

"Yeah I caught on when she practically leaped off the couch so I could sit next to you." He chuckled. 

"She's very sweet and you know we could play along." She smiled innocently. 

Chris chuckled liking the her idea, anything to get to spend more time with Emma. Emma was a sweet breath of fresh air. She was charming and sweet and not afraid to make fun of herself, something Chris found refreshing. "I could put my arm around you. That would really make her happy." He smirked.

"Well then we must if will make her happy." Emma scooted closer to Chris as his hand slid around her waist, sending a wonderful chill through her body. 

Slowly the crowd started to dwindle leaving Emma and Chris alone in the living room. lost in conversation about movies they loved and the disappointing season the Patriots were having, they hadn't even noticed everyone had left. "This has been the most fun I've had in while. I hope I haven't bored you with my silly stories." Emma shyly smiled. 

"No not at all. It's been a long time since I had a real conversation with a woman that didn't involve them gushing over what movies they loved me in." 

"Oh believe me I've been trying to not to freak out that I'm sitting here next to Captain America." She giggled. 

"Oh so you do know who I am." Chris teased.  
"What, did you think I live under a rock? I was just trying to be polite, I'm sure you don't like talking shop when you are home and besides its nice to get to know the real Chris." 

"Not often anyone wants to get to know real life Chris. Once the thrill of premiers and parties wears off and they realize I'm not as exciting as Hollywood Chris." He sighs. 

"They are nuts. A man who likes to go camping, real camping with tents and sleeping bags and no cell phones or distractions is a keeper in my book." 

"You like to go camping?" He asked curiously, thinking she didn't look like the camping type. 

"I love going camping. My dad use to take me and my brothers camping all the time when I was a kid. I even know how to clean my own fish." She said confidently. 

"Wow I'm impressed. Never would have taken you for an outdoorsy girl." He chuckled. 

"Don't let the gorgeous exterior fool you, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." 

Chris sat back taking it all in. She loves camping, makes fun of herself and knows how beautiful she is as doesn't fish for compliments like most insecure women do. She's smart, funny and everything he had always been looking for in a woman. He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers. "We've been having such a good time, would you maybe want to keep the fun going with dinner on Saturday?" 

Emma face beamed with excitement, she had been waiting all night for him to ask. "I would love to."


End file.
